


I’m looking for a fic

by The_atpa



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_atpa/pseuds/The_atpa
Summary: Hi!Does anyone remember a story with Juliana and Valentina where Valentina was pregnant and lost the baby,then fought with Juliana? After that Valentina get pregnant again and a little boy was born!It was a scene where Valentina bought converse all star for the baby same as Julianas and the had a dog!
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	I’m looking for a fic

Hi!  
Does anyone remember a story with Juliana and Valentina where Valentina was pregnant and lost the baby then fought with Juliana? After that Valentina get pregnant again and a little boy was born! It was a scene where Valentina bought converse all star for the baby same as Julianas and the had a dog!


End file.
